


Altered states

by Shadowofahunter



Series: Stiles and the Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Brothers kidnapped, Buzz Cut Stiles Stilinski, Fights, Gen, Shapeshifter Sam and Dean, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Trio in The bunker, funnier, laughing, old school photos, taking the mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofahunter/pseuds/Shadowofahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Sam and Dean follow a case about Shapeshifters. Things soon go awry and its up to Stiles to save his friends. Continues from the previous section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back home

STILES  
The door to the bunker slammed shut,  
"Finally here, took long enough" grumbled Stiles  
"Stop moaning" joked Sam, "at least you didn't have Dean belching next to you!"  
"Oh brother! They were roses compared to your emissions! Don't get me started"  
Sam punched Dean laughing who retaliated and they ended up at a stalemate,  
"Such children" said Stiles smirking at the men on the ground and went into the kitchen, he'd noticed when he'd met the brothers for the first time they didn't seem as relaxed, but soon they opened up to Stiles and joked more often. He grinned, he loved it. 

He headed over to the coffee machine and pressed the button. He yawned stretching. After just over an entire day in the Impala he needed to move, ADHD made long journeys uncomfortable. 

Sipping he coffee he walked back out to see the brothers talking over a book and pointing,  
"S'happening?" He mumbled into his mug  
"Checking up on powerful demon sightings in the past, omens and such." Replied Sam  
"Cool. When I've finished this I'm gonna head down to the range or gym. Wanna come?"  
The brothers looked at each other a mysterious glint is their eyes, "you know what?"  
"What?" Answered Stiles nervously  
"We think we will. Two on one combat practice" Dean smirked  
"Well you should know that I am well practiced in the art of getting my ass kicked"  
"We're here to help you work on that" laughed Dean, "see you down there in 5"  
"Sure thing"

They stood huge shoulder to huge shoulder.  
"Let's get this over with"  
Dean made the first move, a low lunge aiming for his legs Stiles skipped out the way but left his torso exposed and Sam landed a hand on his shoulder, Dean swooped an arm beneath Stiles's legs sending him onto his back but he rolled out the way and lashed out connecting with Dean's ankle sending him toppling sideways with a surprised grunt, Stiles dodged Sam's next punch and delivered his own uppercut to Sam's chest winding him. Dean grabbed Stiles's ankle but he twisted his wrist and made him release it. 

"Where did that come from?" Wheezed Sam  
"Well it is officially called natural talent" replied Stiles smirking as he offered a hand to help Dean up, "but you can take the credit this time for excellent teaching and practice"  
"Natural talent" scoffed Dean with a wince, "but seriously that was impressive. Make sure you don't drop your guard when faced with more than one opponent. Allowed Sammy to drop in a punch." Stiles nodded,  
"Another round?"  
"No." They replied in union  
"Shame, well I'm gonna work on my knife skills while you go and lick your wounds" he chuckled at their affronted looks


	2. Hair Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean laugh at Stiles for his past hair styles

STILES  
Stiles felt much better after his shower. He'd practiced spinning the knives, swords and assorted weapons until his fingers ached, then he'd gone and taken some shots at the range. Overall a successful afternoon.

He walked into the library to find Sam behind his laptop and Dean lounging feet on the table spinning a pen bored in his hands.  
Stiles went to a shelf and found a book on ancient Roman mythological creatures, he'd been reading as much as possible so that he would never be caught out on a hunt.   
"Dean" Sam softly said holding back a laugh waving his brother over, when Dean went behind the screen he stifled a burst of laughter  
"What's so funny?" Asked Stiles  
"Oh nothing...just something a friend of ours showed us" replied Dean, then he was overcome with hilarity and bent over gasping for breath tears running from his eyes,   
"It's... I can't... You!" He couldn't speak for the power of his mirth. He collapsed into his chair still laughing, hiccuping himself to a chuckle, "oh I haven't laughed that much in a very long time, thanks Sammy"  
They elapsed back into silence Stiles sneaking glances at them suspicious.

Suddenly Dean broke the silence,  
"Sammy you really need to cut your mop."  
Sam ran a hand through his hair, "yeah maybe, what style?"  
"I dunno..." He glanced at Stiles, "how about a buzz cut?"  
"Oh you didn't" whispered Stiles, shock smothering him, he leapt up and grabbed Sam's laptop and came face to face with his high school ID photo, when he was still rocking the solid buzz cut, Dean has relapsed to laughter, "you son of a bitch!" Stiles threw the nearest book at Sam who ducked chuckling, "why are you stalking me for old school photos!?" He was trying desperately to not grin  
"I wasn't! I was looking for Shapeshifters-"  
"And my face popped up on Google search!?"  
"The Internet holds few real gems, but that is one of them" interjected Dean, tears running down his face, Stiles threw a book at him too.   
"You're gonna pay for that Winchester" he warned mockingly   
"Ooooh, you're gonna pay Sammy!" Exclaimed Dean, Stiles stick his middle finger at him.  
Stiles threw a pen and it hit Dean square in the forehead, he laughed in triumph  
"Well that settles it then" announced Dean standing up,  
"What?" Stiles answered confused  
"You're going to stay here and do your own research while Sammy dearest and I go scouting the bars for...intel"  
"Fine" Stiles sat down behind the huge book and started flicking through the pages again  
"You what? It's meant to be a punishment." Dean was confused  
Stiles smirked, "I can't drink yet so no bars for me and I really don't want to be carrying you two home, you can do that to each other"  
"Weird kid" said Dean as he grabbed Baby's keys and stepped out the door  
"IM NOT A KID!" Yelled Stiles smiling through the doors. He heard them laugh.

When they left Stiles stood up, went over to the speakers and found Dean's iPod plugged in, how is he that technologically advanced? Wondered Stiles and pressed play, Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off" blared out, Stiles was shocked, if he remembered correctly Dean thought all modern music was crap,  
"Oh you are going down Squirrel" he chuckled to himself.   
Instead he connected his own phone and played Slow Kids at Play's 'Bonfire'. He cranked up the volume and sat down to read thought the immense pile of knowledge he wanted to understand.


	3. Dee's Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go out to a bar and meet the Shapeshifters

SAM & DEAN  
"Wish he could've met Bobby, they'd have got on like a house on fire." Said Sam  
"Yeah, both obsessed with books and reading, but can kick your ass with words and fists." Dean was still smarting from where Stiles got him,   
"He's really improved though, I mean he beat us, who've been fighting our entire lives and he could take us down after only a few years? That good."  
"Well thank you Sammy I think I taught a him well too"   
"Yeah right" Sam scoffed.

They pulled into 'Dee's Bar' and stepped inside.   
"Ah Sammy, this is what it is to be an adult" sighed Dean, "two beers please" 

They stayed for four hours playing pool, drinking and talking to two very beautiful women.   
"So do you what to come back to our place?" Asked one twirling her long blonde hair, she was sitting on Dean's lap, he had a drunken grin plastered on his face,  
"Sure" he slurred  
"Dean...I don't think that's a good idea" Sam was still hammered just slightly less so than his brother  
"Aw c'mon Sammy, don't be such a shpo... Spoil shpor-...don't be so annoying" he hiccuped, "we'd love to come with you" he grinned like a three year old  
They laughed then both kissed the brothers, stood up and dragged the Winchesters out of the bar, they led them out behind a car, "wait here" the brunette whispered, and they hurried round the corner,

"Dean? Do you feel weird?" Asked Sam, the world was spinning, he'd been drunk before and this had never happened.   
"Yeah" he reached up and touched his lips, they were wet, he was confused, unless he'd started to drool he had something on them, "crap" he felt the drug overcome his drunken mind and fell to the floor,  
Sam would have gone to help his passed out brother but the ground was moving. He clung onto the car door as much as he could. He looked up and saw the women there again but now they're were dressed like he was,  
"What did you do?" He mumbled   
"We became you, Sam Winchester" replied the brunette and before his foggy eyes they morphed, they peeled off their skin and transformed into him and his brother,   
"Shapeshifters" he managed before he too passed out.


	4. New driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't figure out what's happened with Sam and Dean

STILES  
The door slammed open sooner than he'd expected Sam and Dean back, he stood up turned off the Avengers and walked out to see them standing looking slightly shocked in the doorway,  
"You're back early" said Stiles  
Sam looked at Stiles, "yeah bar was crap. We need to leave now"  
Stiles halted, "What? why?"  
"New case" Dean said shortly  
"But we haven't finished the Shapeshifter case yet-"  
"We were wrong. Pack your stuff"  
"Um ok"  
"We need to get a few things first"  
"You guys are being really vague. Did anything happen at the bar?"  
"No!" Dean whirled around furious, "juts pack a bad and get in the car" he was practically growling by the end of his fury.  
Stiles said nothing but backed up out of the room and jogged down the hall to his room. He threw some random clothes into his sports bag, then slipped out and hurried down to the armoury and took out two pistols, four magazines containing 12 rounds, his knife and a short sword. Running back to his room he just managed to stuff the weapons among his clothes when Sam threw the door open,  
"Get in the car"

Stiles sat watching the brothers, they looked the same, talked the same, hell even their cologne was the same but they had never behaved like this before. He kept a subtle eye on them. When the engine had started ACDC starting pounding from the speakers and Dean pulled a face and slammed his hand on the off button. Never before had Dean ever turned down ACDC. Ever. Something was really wrong with them.  
They pulled up to a mini-mart and practically dragged Stiles out the vehicle. Dean left the keys on the dash he never did that.Sam nearly broke the glass with the force he slammed the door closed,  
"Hey! Don't treat Baby like that!"  
Dean scoffed, something very wrong.  
After getting all the supplies they needed Sam and Dean lined up at the checkout not talking at all, Stiles hung back by the magazines. He glanced up at them when something caught his eye. It was the CCTV screen. It shows the back of the cashier's head and Sam and Dean. With silver eyes. Shapeshifters. Stiles suppressed a gasp and ended up hiccuping, the person next to him gave him an odd look but he ignored them. That explained thier weird behaviour, it wasn't them. That's why they arrived back early from the bar, and their sudden aggressiveness. He needed to stop them leaving town and find the real Sam and Dean.  
He dropped the magazine and walked out drawing no attention to himself. He strolled over to Baby and thanked the Stars the shapeshifter had left the keys, he glanced round and got into the driver's seat.  
The roar of the engine brought the Shapeshifters attention to him and their faces contorted into raging animals. He pulled it as they ran out shouting. He reversed the sped down the road back to the bar he knew they alway went to; Dee's bar.


	5. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles formulates a plan to save his friends

STILES  
No one in the bar had noticed anything about Sam and Dean that could stand them out.   
"Although, they were talking to two women who have been here for a few days now. They left with them." Offered the bartender placing glasses onto the shelf under the bar  
"Two women? Did they look like this?" Stiles pulled the old picture the Shapeshifters  
"Yeah that's them. Why?"  
"No reason, following up on a case."  
"You work for the police? Look a bit young son"  
"Just become an deputy, just want to talk to them about an ongoing case. I'm not officially part of the case but I've been there a while, this is a personal case"  
"Why?"  
Stiles looked hard at him, "this case includes missing persons. My friends are among them"  
"Crap kid. Well if they come back do you want me to tell you?"  
"Yeah that'd be great thanks" he wrote his number on a napkin and spun it round to the bartender.   
Stiles stood up and walked out the bar, he halted outside the door and sighed, he pulled out his phone from his jeans and dialled Sam's numbers, Dean ever the stone age man took a while to answer his phone. A phone rang out in the parking lot, Stiles frowned and followed the sound. 

He knelt down under a car and saw his name glowing back from Sam's screen,  
"Dammit" he muttered reaching to pull Sam's phone from under the car. He tried Dean, it rang,  
"Stiles?" Dean's voice crackled from the speakers, static buzzed like his phone was filled with flies  
"Dean! Where are you?"  
"Shapesh-...-ot us...beer...hot wome-...drugge-" Dean's explanation was disrupted by the bad connection  
"Doesn't matter Dean, where are you?"  
"...-at?"  
"Where...are...you" replied Stiles slowly and loudly  
"Warehou-...-t a indust-...area"  
"Warehouse at an industrial area?"  
"-es"   
The connection was so bad Stiles couldn't get anything else form Dean, he hung up and went to go back to the car when a battered red pick up truck zoomed past him, Stiles only just managed to dodge out of its way,  
"OI! WATCH IT!" He fumed.

As he drove he tried to think how to go about saving his friends. The library was new and had empty computers. He sat in front of one and searched any industrial areas near them, he figured they couldn't be far as the Shapeshifters managed to get there and back sharpish and not far enough for Baby to need a refill,  
"Yahtzee" he said to himself, there was one only 5 miles away.   
He opened the Impala's trunk and pulled out his bag, he took out his short sword and a pistol with two magazines, the stuck a knife in his belt. You can never be too prepared. 

As he drove, following the route he printed from the library, he only just realised; he was driving Baby, he'd always wanted to. Dean thought he'd ruin it but hadn't Stiles taken care of Roscoe for how many years? While his Jeep may have been held together by duct tape and safety pins by the end he had never abandoned his blue baby. He wished he still had Roscoe but his old Jeep was still in Beacon Hills. Laughing his pushed harder on the gas pedal loving the rush of wind through his hair. This was what it felt like to be alive. 

The industrial estate pulled up on his left and he slowly crawled into it, he parked Baby behind some huge factory machinery. He quietly closed the door and stepped out remaining in the shadows. As he scanned the area he saw the old pick up that nearly sent him I tot the heavens (physically and metaphorically) parked on the other side of the lot. He scowled, the Shapeshifters were here. He hurried over to the other vehicle and knelt down by it, the engine was still ticking and cooling, they were only just here, so Sam and Dean could still be alive.   
"What we're doing all that time I took to arrive?" He wondered  
A crash made him sit up like an eager dog, he twisted to hear where it came from, a shout followed by another yell. Stiles took off sprinting towards the sound pulling his sword from inside his jacket. They weren't going to get away this time.  
He slammed into the door but rebounded off. It was locked  
"You kidding me!?" He sounded like a kid denied chocolate, "so much for the element of surprise" he brought the sword down on the lock and the door opened marginally.   
Stiles stepped in, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he advanced. 

Rounding a corner he saw Sam and Dean trussed up to a metal bar with the Shapeshifters standing over them,   
"You shouldn't have come here, Winchester."  
Dean scoffed, "sorry to break it to you Loréal but that's my face your wearing and you should really not have taken it, stunning as it is, there's only one copy allowed around here, and that's me"  
Shapeshifter Sam hefted an axe, examining it, "we do not fear you anymore Winchester."  
"Well you should" growled Stiles from the shadows


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles saves the day

SAM & DEAN  
Stiles jumped from the gloom sword raised and brought it slashing though the air. Shapeshifter Sam dodged the flash and went to punch Stiles's sternum but Sam noticed he'd learnt from the lesson earlier and he kept his guard up and returned a blow to Shapeshifter Dean's face as he ran up. Stiles lunged and stabbed through Shapeshifter Sam's thigh making it roar with agony. Stiles then leapt onto his lowered shoulder placing a foot and pushing off it and movie style raised the sword over his head, both hands clasped on the hilt and brought it down through Shapeshifter Dean's neck. 

The Shapeshifters corpse collapsed onto ground and the arc of blood splattered next to it. Shapeshifter Sam spun round snarling, Stiles roared in retaliation and went to block the feigned kick exposing his shoulder, the Shapeshifter struck Stiles and sent him reeling,  
"You killed my partner." It sounded more animal than Shapeshifter/human, "I'll kill you"  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "can't you monsters ever think of something original to say? You're not in the movies!"  
"Not helping Stiles" shouted Sam  
The Shapeshifter paused then slowly grinned and sprinted over to Sam, it pulled out a small dagger and pressed it into his doppelgänger's neck,  
"Drop the sword or he dies" 

 

STILES  
Stiles paused, either way at this point Sam would end up dead, he looked straight at Sam and lowered his head as though nodding, but the trio had worked together long enough to understand signals. 

The shapeshifter growled when Stiles don't react and pushed the blade deeper into the flesh of Sam's neck, a small rivulet of blood ran down his throat.   
"Okay! Stop! I'll put the sword down, right over... There"  
In a second Stiles threw the weapon like a frisbee and Sam ducked, the crouching Shapeshifter looked shocked as the blade severed the spinal chord, tendons and muscle. It remained motionless for a money then the head slid sideways and landed with a wet thump on Dean's lap,  
"CRAP! Get it off!"   
"It's just Sam's head" stated Stiles withholding a laugh  
"The head of a dead shapeshifter who looked like my brother! And it's on me!" He glared at Stiles, "get it off" he whispered  
"As you asked so nicely Sam I'll let you free first" he smirked as he knelt down behind Sam and undid the chords tying his friends hands together, then he moved to Dean, "wow these ones are really tight... May take a bit longer to undo..."  
"You son of a bitch"  
"Language, Captain Amercia wouldn't be proud of your foul mouth Mr Winchester" answered Stiles and Sam chuckled, "cmon. I don't want to stare at my dead head any longer than I have to"  
"Sure thing" Dean had never moved so fast to get away from something, "hey... Isn't that the...ah...second time I've saved you?" he quizzed mockingly   
"Shut up" replied Dean, "how many times did we have to save your ass when you first started"  
"That is of no import right now. I'm wallowing in my success right now" he closed his eyes and raised his arms  
"You done?"  
"Not yet"  
Sam pulled Stiles away from his imaginary ovation, "fine."


	7. The marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go back to the bunker.

SAM & DEAN  
Sam bundled up the bloody fabric and felt his neck, it was sore where the Shapeshifter had cut him but it would heal soon.  
Stiles then popped between them, "doesn't she have a great acceleration?"  
"What?" They both asked  
"Baby. She's so responsive"  
"How do you know that?" Demanded Dean  
"How do you think dumbass? I drove her here!"  
"You what!" Dean looked at Stiles and swerved Sam lunged to grab the wheel before they dived into a ditch,  
"How else's did you think I got her here? Just ask a passing guy 'hey d'you mind driving my friend's car to this abandoned place then leaving me there? Cheers that'll be great' yeah I don't think so. She's not in pieces, I had my own car before and I kept Roscoe alive"  
"Barely" retorted Dean, "that thing was held together by sheer will power!"  
Stiles nodded and pulled a 'yeahiguessyoureright' face.  
"Sammy? Any input?"  
Sam just pulled his 'maybe' face and shrugged his shoulders  
Dean shook his head and stepped on the gas, Stiles whooped and Dean couldn't help but laugh,  
"Thanks buddy"  
"Bet your ass you're grateful"  
"You did good back there" added Sam  
Stiles clapped them on the shoulders, "this calls for a celebration, marathon of Marvel films. Popcorn included. You are both formally invited."

The bunker was dark and the three figures lounged on the couches occasionally reaching for the popcorn and in Stiles's case missing as Dean moved it and he banged his fingertips on the wood,  
"Mean" he joked and threw some pieces at him, one of which Dean caught on his mouth laughing

Sam looked at the other two and smiled, this was what it meant to be a family, they trusted each other would die for each other and were happy. He leant back into the leather and let the film engulf him, Dean and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a bit different to the others but I thought this was more of a bonding time between Stiles and the Winchesters, I really enjoyed writing this one cos it really showed their friendship. Also thanks for the comments they gave me loads of inspiration for this and the next ones in the series!


End file.
